The Super Monkey Ball Show
The Super Monkey Ball Show is a Jetanie computer-animated television series produced by Youngvision based off the Super Monkey Ball video game series. The show lasted 2 series and 36 episodes; series 1 having 22 episodes (33 segments) and series 2 having 14 episodes. Premise The Super Monkey Ball Show takes place on Marble Jungle, which habitats monkeys who have the power to summon marbles for themselves to roll in by singing. The series mainly focuses on one of Marble Jungle’s citizens, Aiai, and his friends. Each episode has at least one musical note performed by the show’s characters, and most of the episodes on the show involve Aiai having to use the power of his marble summoning to defeat the evil Dr. Badboon or solve a conflict. Characters Five characters from the Super Monkey Ball 2 video game appear in the show; Aiai, Meemee and Baby appear as the show’s main heroes. Dr. Badboon is the show’s most recurring villian, whose goal is usually simple, such as stealing bananas from everyone on Marble Jungle. Gongon, meanwhile, appears as Aiai’s frendily rival, and occasional companion. Alongside the video game characters, there are also several characters exclusive to the show: * Chichi is Meemee’s younger sister, who is often seen playing with Baby. Chichi is usually really ignorant and impulsive, and does not realise that Dr. Badboon is evil. * Hypno is a mysterious monkey, who always has a mask hiding his face. He spends most of his time in his hut and usually dislikes the other monkeys. It is not known what he gets up to, but he is shown to be attention seeking and rather crazy at times. * Dashdash is an incredibly fit and speedy monkey, who is Gongon’s arch enemy. Dashdash is really egotistical, and often pities people who he sees inferior to him. * Monkbot is Dr. Badboon’s robot sidekick. Since it wasn’t built properly, it usually misfunctions. Although there are several minor and one-off characters on the show, these are the main nine. Episodes Series 1 (2004) Series 1 premiered on Z Bop on 18th September 2004 and ended on 28th November that year. Series 1 had 22 episodes which aired over eleven weeks; one episode would air on Saturday, whilst the other would air on Sunday. Out of the 22 episodes, 11 of them are divided into two segments, each with their own story. Although Santa Boon was the last episode to air, The New Intruder was the last produced. Character appearances * Aiai; :* all episodes * Baby :* all episodes * Meemee :* all episodes except 8a, 10, 15b and 19 * Dr. Badboon :* all episodes except 5b, 9a, 11a, 12a and 17 * GonGon :* all episodes except 3, 5b, 6, 8b, 10, 13a, 18b and 21 * Chichi :* 2a, 3, 5b, 8a, 8b, 9a, 11a, 12a, 14, 15b, 17, 20a, 20b, 21, 22 * Monkbot :* 1, 3, 6, 7a, 10, 12a, 13a, 14, 16, 18b, 21, 22 * Hypno :* 3, 4, 7b, 9b, 11a, 11b, 15a, 17, 20b, 22 * Dashdash :* 2b, 5a, 9a, 11a, 16, 17, 18a, 19, 22 Series 2 (2005) International broadcast Jetania * Z Bop (2004-2008) United Kingdom * Discovery Kids (2004-2007) * CITV (2006-2009) * Milkshake (2007-2012) Kuboia * Boomerang (2004-2009) Gau * GBC Kids (2004-present) El Kadsre * ETVKK (2009-2010) Nuclear Islands *Jetix (2006-2008) Heartlake *HLN-TV3 (2005-2012) Island of Sally *TV7 (2006-present) *CBBC (2016-present) *BBC Prime (2017-present) Philippines *Myx (2004-present) *GSTV (200?-20??) *Hero (2007-2010) *Yey! (2016) *Liga (2018-present) *GS Kids Trivia *The Super Monkey Ball Show was a first cartoon to air on Myx as it premired on 2004 altough it's Music channel owned by ABS-CBN. Category:Jetania Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV series Category:2004 Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:Television series based on video games Category:Z Bop